The Godly Harem King
by NiteExtreme
Summary: I'll make it short, Issei is the son of Aphrodite, OP and there will be lemons. I'm rewriting it.


**So, I'm re-writing the story because lots of people on Exelica say that my lemons are shit and it's actually true. So, I thought over some new ideas and decided that I should re-write it and give it some actual plot. I went over and read the old version the other day and I was definitely not impressed with myself. The re-write begins when Issei gets killed by Shalba, but there are many fanfics where Great Red and Ophis reset the world for him, making him go into someone else's body. Did you think this story will be so blank; that I should take an Idea and make Issei take someone's body? No no no no, instead of Ophis resting the world, there is a being stronger than Great Red (that's right, he's an OC) he gives Issei one wish. I'm going to make Issei OOC, so he you can probably guess what he says. I'm also going to write my own version of the way Issei dies by Shalba's arrow, so everything generated here is my own idea. I am not going to use Japanese terms, so -sama, -hime, onii-chan, onee-chan or any other Japanese word will not be used. The intro would be in 3** **rd** **person but once it gets to the original start, it'll be in Issei's POV. The Dark Red Dragon God's Harem is coming soon. And Now, I present to you, The Godly Harem King – The Chapter 1 Re-write.**

 **[Ddraig talking]**

 **{Mysterious Figure Talking}**

Regular Speech

BANG! "Is that all you got Red Dragon Emperor, it seems that you were just a weak little pervert who loved breasts. Did you know that the False Satan's sister was using you? Seriously dude, how could you be so blind." Shalba said to the very weakened Issei. **[Partner! Can you hold on? Please don't leave me!]** But no response came. Ddraig knew it, his favourite partner, Hyoudou Issei was dead. But he had heard a voice that he never knew before. **{Ah, you must be Ddraig} [Yes that is me, what business do you have with me?] {Well, I feel bad for your partner, Hyoudou Issei was it? He was being used by the damn devils and as a reward they presented themselves with their bodies. Quite a dirty trick, am I right Ddraig?} [Yes, you are, but please tell me who you are?] {Oops, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Eclipse and I have the power to do anything I want. I'm even stronger than Great Red, Dragon of Dreams.} [If you're stronger than Great Red, then I shall bow to you.] {There is no need Ddraig, I just feel that your partner has been misused because of his power. He was never given pure love, and I have a friend who can help me. But I'll get Issei to get up.}** "Huh? Is this Hell?" Issei asked.

 **{Dear Boy, this is not Hell, this is inside the Boosted Gear.}** "Huh inside the Boosted Gear? Well I want to ask who you might be?" Issei asked **{My name is Eclipse and I have the power to do anything I want. Issei, let me tell you something. Your apparent harem has been using you for their own problems. I can give you a power to make sure they devote their loyalty to you, but It comes with its own costs.}** "So, they were using me? Very well I accept your terms Eclipse." Issei replied **{Very well, you will be able to keep the Boosted Gear, which means you would have to be half, full or quarter human for me to give it to you. The biggest term that you have accepted is that you will be Aphrodite's son and have powers that make women crave with lust for you. Aphrodite? Where are you?}** "Coming, coming geez, don't rush it Eclipse." The Goddess said as she came closer to Issei, "So this is going to be my new son huh?" "Yes Mom." Issei said, **{Ah, already acting like a family. Issei, you will have the same amount of power and magical energy as me, but skills have to be mastered like in what humans call RPG Games. Good Luck}**

The World has been reset, Issei had been born in Mount Olympus. "Hooray my dear. Do you have any idea what you will name your son?" Zeus asked, "Well dad, I'm going to name him Issei." Aphrodite said. Aphrodite covered Baby Issei first, then ran around the whole of Mount Olympus and showed her baby to everyone. From the next day onwards, Aphrodite had never left house because she had wanted to take care of her son even thought she knew his son's massive power. Aphrodite was pale woman who was currently wearing everything white. She had blond hair which made her look like a model. She had touched Issei's head and then transferred the power of absolute love into Issei's Brain. Once she was done with the transfer, she had felt like she wanted to fuck her son so badly, but she couldn't do it because she knew the laws. The law was applied to every Greek God; they weren't allowed to fuck their heirs because that would create a lot of problems.

Issei had mastered the skill of love (as Eclipse called it) so he was ready to have a harem, but he knew that there were still a few problems, so he tried to conceal his emotion of love. It didn't work, so he sealed his ability to have emotions. That worked, but he knew that he couldn't stay emotionless forever. During his time of sealing his emotion of love and emotions, ten years had passed in the real world. He looked to the outside world from his brain, wondering how it took so long to seal his emotions. He tried to get out of his coma, but he failed. After a millennium of tries, he was able to break free. "Issei … How were you able to get out of the coma? For a regular Greek God, it would be impossible." Aphrodite questioned, but then she remembered the discussion they had with Eclipse. "Ah sorry I remember now." She apologized. "Mom? Can I go around the world and train? I know the amount of power I have is uncountable, but I need to train my skills like how Eclipse mentioned. Unfortunately, I sealed my emotions, but Eclipse told me something." Issei started to explain his flashback.

 **Flashback – Two Years Ago – Issei's Conscious – Issei POV**

"My emotions are sealed, thank god, now I don't have to worry after people going after me because of my traits…" I said. **{My Boy, your emotions can't be sealed forever.}** "I actually thought it could be sealed forever but I guess not." I said, **{My Boy, once you master your skills then you will be able to use your love power again.}** "I way hoping you'd never bring that up again. Damn you Eclipse!" I said and screamed. **{If you spend your time wisely, then you will be able to get your previous harem back.}** "Oh yeah, never thought of that." I told Eclipse, **{I am watching you on how you will make the best harem a man could want. For Now, Goodbye.}** Then Eclipse left my mind.

 **Out of Flashback – Issei POV**

"So, I can go around the world and train?" I asked mom, "Yes you can dear but stay safe." Mother said. I said my goodbyes and got ready to leave. I teleported myself into the human world and when I looked around it looked like Greece. I was hoping to go to my old place but then the devils might think of me as a threat. I might go to Kyoto, so I can learn Senjitsu. Ooh, If I remember Yasaka has a nice body, I might as well lose my virginity to her. I teleport to Kyoto, into Yasaka's shrine and she looks at me with a curious face. "Who exactly are you and what are you doing here?" Yasaka questioned me, "Well, I'm Issei, son of Aphrodite and I have come with a request for you to teach me Senjitsu." I replied, "Very well, Issei, you will follow me to my office, and then we will discuss matters about training over there." Yasaka said as she teleports leaving me alone. I teleport to her office which looks like a Chinese Royal Place instead of a Japanese Royal Palace.

"So Issei, we shall start training tomorrow, is that fine with you?' Yasaka asks me, "Yeah that is completely fine by me." I reply to her, "Ok have a good night." Yasaka says as she leaves the room. I just wonder if I should stay here and wait for her or should I sleep. After about sixty seconds of my brain arguing, I decide to get Yasaka's virginity. I walk stay in her room for about five minutes when she asks me, "Issei? Why are you here? I thought you would go to sleep?" Yasaka bombarded me with a lot of questions. "Oh I wanted to claim you virginity." I replied, "So you were my virginity after all, even with your powers of being an heir to Aphrodite, I refuse to have sex with you!" Yasaka screams. I get enraged by her statement, so I release some of my power with my power of love making an aura where the person has to submit to the person in front of them in order to feel normal. "What is this power… It's getting harder for me to breathe in her." Yasaka says in a sad tone, "Don't worry Yasaka, you'll submit to me and be my plaything soon enough." I tell her and moments later her face becomes terrified, "Submit… to …. You?" She questions, "Yes Yasaka, you'll do it anytime soon." I told her.

Seconds later, Yasaka had felt pain in her body, but Issei knew what was going to happen. The aura he had broke her mating cycle, so she had to have sex with someone because she couldn't endure the pain of going through another mating cycle. "Issei, I beg you, place take my virginity!" Yasaka pleads, "No." I reply, "But only on certain conditions." "Whatever are the conditions I accept them!" Yasaka pleads as she starts to cry. "The conditions are that you'll be my slave or plaything and you will have to call me Master. The second condition is that you will not be able to have a child unless I allow you to." I say in a happy voice, "I accept them!" Yasaka screams. "I can't hear you, what did you say?" I asked her to challenge her loyalty. "Master, I accept your conditions, now please fuck me!" Yasaka replied, "Good Girl, you'll have the best time of your life." I said as I striped naked. "Yasaka! Strip naked so we can start the process." I command her. "Yes Master!" she says as he strips naked revealing her hairless body and large breasts.

I walk over to her beautiful body and start to grope her massive breasts. Yasaka moans in pleasure, "Master, please take my virginity! We can do this later!" She screams. "Hell no! I'll make you suffer a bit more!" I replied to my new slave. I continue to grope her breasts and then slapped her ass many times leaving it pure red. "Ow! That hurt master!" Yasaka screamed, "I don't care, just wait a bit more, Yasaka." I replied. I get my manhood and put it her womanhood which leaves Yasaka screaming in pain. "Ow!" She shrieks. I enjoy the sound she makes so, I decide to torcher her even more. "Yasaka! I command you to person an erotic dance while having my manhood in your womanhood." I commanded. "Yes Master!" She starts to dance erotically and makes it so my manhood is really hard and wants to release. "Yasaka! I'm going to cum in your womanhood!" I told her, "Master you may do so!" She replied. Seconds later, my cum had shot from my manhood and entered her womanhood. "Aah… aah!" Yasaka screamed.

"Yasaka, your mating cycle should be over, now I command you to bend over!" I commanded as she bent over presenting her unshaven asshole. I grab my manhood and squeeze it through her ass. "Ow!" She shrieked again. I kept my manhood in her ass for about 10 seconds, until I started to remove it in and out quickening my second release time. "Yasaka, I'm about to come again!" I told her, "Master, please clean my dirty body with you cum!" She pleaded. I had my second release and it leaked out both her womanhood and ass. I decided it was time to close the act and so I commanded her to give me a blowjob. She started to lick the tip of my dick and my third release was here. I had not warned her, so her face was covered with my cum. Yasaka had ran out of energy, so she had fainted.


End file.
